


Punch Drunk

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Closets, Denial of Feelings, Dorks, Fluff, High School, Kissing, M/M, Party, Party Games, Pre-Canon, Raijin Days, Self-Denial, Slash, Teen Angst, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: Set in high school days. At a friend's party, bored, Izaya is 'pushed' into a closet with Shizuo.





	Punch Drunk

“Izaaaa-yaaaaa.”

For once, it is not Shizuo who is drawling his name in the way that sets his nerves on fire. It is Shinra, accompanied by Kadota, the pair of them grinning at him like drunken gargoyles. Izaya wishes  _ he _ were drunk; he’s bored out of his mind.

“Go ‘n there.” Shinra slurs, nodding at the closet. He’s so drunk it takes Izaya a moment to understand him. Izaya looks from the closet to his idiot friends, deadpan.

“Let me guess. You’re going to lock me in there. Or something will fall on me.”

“Nooooo, ‘zaya,” Shinra giggles. “It’s a game.”

“So?”

“Someone’s in there,” Kadota pipes up.

Ah. That kind of game.

“No thanks,” he says quickly. 

“They’re blindfolded,” Kadota adds. 

Poor girl. Not that Izaya had much sympathy for anyone who’d go along with something so stupid. Still, he's bored, and it doesn’t take much to intrigue him when he’s bored. 

“Who is it?” he says, like he’s doing them a big favour. 

“No idea,” Shinra trills, but their matching grins aren’t very convincing. 

Oh well. It wouldn’t hurt to at least try and act normal once in a while. He’ll just kiss and tease her a bit and it’ll be done. He steps into the closet and pulls the door shut behind him.

He stands there for a moment, letting his eyes adjust. He smells leather and old coats, and feels vaguely sorry for whoever’s house this is. He inches forward as his night eyes kick in, and faintly makes out tufty blonde hair.  _ Short _ tufty blonde hair, above golden skin that’s a little too familiar.

Izaya takes a step back in shock. 

Those  _ bastards _ . 

“...what are you doing?” Shizuo whispers, sounding nervous.

Izaya has to be careful. If he tries to do a runner, Shizuo will rip the blindfold off and kill him. He needs to think. To buy time, he inches forward and kneels in front of Shizuo. At least he knows the blindfold works. He peers at Shizuo and wonders if he’s drunk, or if he was just bored out of his mind as well. Shizuo’s head moves in anticipation.

“What are you waiting for?” he whispers. The noise of the party outside seems louder, as if everyone has crowded round the door. He swallows and shifts uncomfortably, restless in the face of Izaya's silence. “Just get out if you don’t want to.”

He needs to act, and fast. He has a blindfolded and pliant Shizu-chan in front of him. What should he do? Rob him. Except he’s not a thief. Hack his phone. Except he’s have a hard time doing that when he was supposed to be doing...other things.

He rests an uncertain hand on Shizuo’s cheek. It’s warm, smooth. Shizuo shifts impatiently. _It's too late,_ Izaya reasons with himself. _There's no way he can make it to the door without Shizuo ripping the blindfold off_.  He leans in and kisses Shizuo. It is a soft unobtrusive kiss. Shizuo responds in kind, as if waiting for further instruction. It’s nice. Izaya kisses him again, resting tentative hands on Shizuo's shoulders. He breathes in as Shizuo's hands reach out and lightly touch his waist.  He has to be careful here, to not let Shizuo feel his chest, hips or hair, but Shizuo opens his mouth then, distracting him. He tastes sweet, of the punch they'd be drinking and something else.

Shizuo's hands move, but Izaya moves them back to the safety of his waist and hold them there. 

_ I’m quite slight, _ Izaya thinks wildly.  _ I don’t need to shave much and my cologne’s probably worn off by now. I could get away with this. _ Providing Shizuo, who’s currently nuzzling his neck, keeps his hands to himself. Shizuo wriggles slightly, as if sensing his distraction. Izaya runs a hand up his leg, only to keep going up and slip under his shirt, where his skin is warmer and starting to perspire. He hovers briefly over the quickening heartbeat, before travelling back down to rub at his hard on through his pants. His heart goes wild, head giddy, and he almost wants to laugh with delight. 

He halts Shizuo's next attempt to touch just in time.

“Let me touch you,” Shizuo begs. 

Izaya holds his hand away and says nothing.

“Please." Shizuo lowers his voice. "I know you’re a guy. It’s OK.”

Well. Izaya lets himself breathe out slowly. So long as Shizuo didn’t suss out _which_ guy he’s currently fondling…

Losing patience, Shizuo pulls Izaya on to his lap, so there can be no doubt about either of their genders. He buries his head in Izaya's hair as the other works his way into Shizuo's pants. 

He breathes in hard then, once, twice, then sniffs like a dog. It takes Izaya a moment to realise, and by then it’s too late.

“Izaya-kun,” Shizuo says, in a voice completely devoid of emotion. Izaya leans back in his lap, slow with horror. Shizuo is still blindfolded, still holding Izaya mechanically, his jaw slack with surprise. 

Izaya tears himself out of his grip and runs, out of the closet and out of the house.

He barely registers who he pushes past in the party, barely feels the night air on his cheeks, but runs and runs until he sees his house. 

He’s so out of it that he forgets to go through the window, but it’s only 11pm, and his parents are working together on something at the table. He balks at the sight of them.

“Good party?” his mother asks brightly. Then she frowns. “Why are you so red? Have you been running?”

“I…” he thinks fast. “I thought I was going to be home late.”

“Oh, you’re sweet.” They both look slightly confused - its not like he made an effort to be home on time before, and they were liberal enough to allow it - but decide to let it pass. "But no more parties this month, OK? Your Father and I are flying out tomorrow, and we need you to look after your sisters.” And with that they turn back to their laptops, and Izaya can breathe again.

“Sure,” he mutters. He doesn’t plan on going to another high school party ever again. He goes upstairs and falls facedown on his bed, willing his heart to shut up.

-

He sleeps late the next day, emerging only to see his parents off and hand his sisters over to their friends’ mother for their play date, or whatever the hell they did. It’s good to be alone. He’s not hungover, but he hadn’t slept well. He tries to back to bed, but it’s hopeless now he’s awake. He fingers the spine of his bookshelf, bored. He hasn’t heard from Shinra or anyone, which was a relief. They’d probably forgotten all about him going in the closet. Maybe Shizuo himself had got drunk and forgotten. Unlikely. He swallows, determined not to think about it. He’ll deal with that when he has to - namely, when Shizuo is brandishing a trashcan over his head - and for the time being will exorcise it from his mind.

The doorbell rings. He’s relieved, in a way; it’s easier to exorcise things from your mind when its space is taken up with others’ chatter. It’s probably Shinra. 

He opens the door without even thinking about it - opens it wide, to invite Shinra in. 

A dark-eyed Shizuo stares back at him. Izaya’s own eyes widen, and Shizuo’s foot shoots out to prevent his slamming the door.

“Wait,” he says. He doesn’t look murderous. He looks...embarrassed. Ohgod. What the fuck was going to happen?  _ Izaya, I’m sorry you have a crush on me, but… _

“I just wanted to say…” Shizuo shifts awkwardly, not meeting Izaya's eyes.

_ But I hate you and if you do that again I’ll kill you. I’ll tell everyone your little secret if you ever bother me again. I’ve already told and that’s why your phone’s so quiet- _

“I haven’t told anyone,” Shizuo blurts. 

That was...good. Wasn't it? Was it blackmail?

“I thought you were going to kill me,” Izaya blurts. As if this will help. Shizuo probably was going to kill him.

“Oh,” Shizuo says. He sounds vaguely put out. “Sorry.”

_ Sorry? _

“I didn’t know you were in there,” Izaya adds hastily. “Shinra and Kadota pushed me in. I was bored so I, I…”

A change sweeps over Shizuo’s face at this.

“Oh,” he says again.

Izaya stares at him, trying to understand.

“Why are you here?” he demands.

Shizuo gives him an odd look.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m going now.”

“Tell me,” Izaya insists, his voice catching. 

Shizuo gives him a defiant look, as if Izaya has insulted him.

“Shinra and Kadota pushed you in there, but they didn’t make you kiss me. Even if you didn’t see me, you would have heard my voice.”

The ground spins. Shizuo takes his foot out the door, but Izaya doesn’t even have the sense to close it. Shizuo peers into his face, less uncertain now. 

“Well?” he says eventually, when it’s clear Izaya isn’t going to respond. “You have anything to say?”

Izaya glares at him, the words jarring him awake. He steps back to shut the door, but Shizuo sees what he’s doing and drags him forward by the shirt. He kisses him hard, harder than any of their drunken fumbles in the closet, and holds on to him. 

“I came to see if you wanted to do it again,” Shizuo says, either in a rush or Izaya’s brain has just turned to nothing. He slowly releases his grip on Izaya’s shirt, though he doesn’t push him away. Mechanically, Izaya steps backwards and leads him inside.


End file.
